


like lovers do

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [147]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: intimately
Relationships: Group: Your Fave/My Fave (in top/bottom order) - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Bucky" Barnes
Series: Rare Pairs [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	like lovers do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



Bucky fucked into Bucky with all the strength of a Russian winter.  
"Oh fuck!" Bucky cried. "Yeah daddy, fuck me harder!"  
Bucky fucked Bucky as hard as he could. Which was pretty fucking hard.  
Bucky was pretty fucking hard, in fact, because Bucky was pretty fucking hot, and Bucky loved fucking him.  
"I fucking love you, Bucky," Bucky said, sighing out in orgasmic pleasure.  
"I fucking love you, too."


End file.
